James, Sirius, Susana Montse y Lily y sus bromas
by Montse Black Malfoy
Summary: Esta es la historia de como los personajes lograron unirse y hacer una guerra de bromas! esta muy bueno! leanlo! y dejen RR please!
1. Todoromansecomiensaaligualque las bromas

El refugio  
  
El piso que se acababa de abrir era como una especie de puerta, una puerta seguida por unas largas escaleras color marron.  
  
-Que es esto?-  
  
Pregunto confundido el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.  
  
-Esto sera nuestro refugio-  
  
ContestoRemus bastante seguro de que los otros dos chicos no le entenderia, por lo cual agrego  
  
-Síganme-  
  
Los dos chicos confundidos lo siguieron hasta un cuarto ordenado, lleno de articulos de broma y lo mas importante. chocolates!  
  
-Wow esto si que es sorpredente Reums-  
  
Dijo James sin poder creer lo que sus ojos persivian.  
  
Era un cuarto totalmente arreglado, con todas las bromas arregladas en los estantes y clasificadas.  
  
-Que? Creian que mientras ustedes coqueteaban yo me iba a quedar de manos cruzadas? Pues no, le fui a pedir permiso a Dumbledore, como ya lo mencione, de quedarme con este cuarto y hacerle un tunel, después de que el me dio el permiso decidi ponerme a hacer todo el trabajo extra, acomodar, clasificar, robarles sus articulos para clasificarlos y robar chocolate de la concina-  
  
Los dos amigos no lo podian creer, se habian quedado sin aliento.  
  
-Wow esto esta verdaderamente increíble, pero y Peter, que acaso a el no le vamos a decir?-  
  
Pregunto Sirius.  
  
-Pues. no quiero, no es por nada pero como que últimamente se la pasa demaciado con Snape y con Malfoy en lo que ustedes estan con su chics, y no me gustaria que delatara este escondite-  
  
-De acuerdo-  
  
Dijo James  
  
-Nadie le dirá sobre esto a Peter.- Los chicos pusieron su mano en su pecho y dijeron  
  
-"Promesa solemne de Merodeador original"-  
  
Cuando terminaron, Remus pregunto.  
  
-Como es eso de merodeador original, siempre que no esta Peter lo hacemos y yo la verdad no tengo idea de lo que significa?-  
  
-No recuerdas cuando estabamos buscando candidatos para los merodeadores? Bueno siepre estuvimos nosotros, pero Peter llego después, lo que lo hace un merodeador adoptado por asi decirlo.-  
  
-Ah claro-  
  
Los chicos salieron rapido de ahí, pues no querian que Peter a la hora de que ellos salieran les fuera a preguntar nada.  
  
~*~  
  
Las chicas salieron de la secion de preguntas que les hicieron los profesores victoriosas.  
  
-Siri!!! Siri!!!-  
  
Grito Montse desesperada  
  
- Que crees? No hicieron justicia!!! Puedes creerlo?-  
  
-Como esta eso? -  
  
Pregunto Sirius bastante confundido  
  
-Si, mira-  
  
Agrego Lily la cual también se encontraba súper feliz  
  
-A Malfoy y a Snape los van a poner a limpiar baños durante un mes por lo que hicieron!!!!-  
  
Los dos chicos la miraron confundida, no le daban credito a lo que sus oidos oian.  
  
-Ademas de eso-  
  
Agrego Montse  
  
Les bajaron 200 y a nosotros nos pusieron 200!-  
  
Los chicos felices bajaron al gran comedor a cenar, mañana seria un gran día.  
  
Perdón por la tardanza es que no me inspiraba por eso esta parte m quedo muy chiquita, pero prometo esmerarme mas para la siguiente parte. Dejen sus R/R sobre lo que les gustaría que pasara por que no se que poner!!!! Saludos Montse Black Malfoy Miembro de la Orden Sirusana 


	2. La semana de proyectos

**LA SEMANA DE PROYECTOS **

Después del entrenamiento de Quiddich, y hacer la tarea se tumbo en su cama a pensar todas las maldades que les iban a hacer a esos dos, todavía faltaba tiempo pues Lily y Susan les habían pedido que se esperaran 3 semanas, 3 semanas que pasarían muy rápido, pues ya habían terminado los exámenes.

Después de un buen rato de platicar, planear y examinar determinadamente lo que iban a hacer, poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, un hermoso domingo, algo perturbo los sueños de James.

-James, James!!!-

Era la dulce voz de Lily.

James se levanto, vistió, lavo la cara mas rápido que nunca rompió su record tan solo lo había hecho en 2 minutos(la ultima ves habían sido 3, porque llegaba tarde a un examen se había quedado dormido).

-Que??? Que pasa Lily?-

Dijo James casi sin aire, mas bien como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros en tan solo 2 minutos.

-Mira lo que te dije es cierto!-

Dijo Lily con aire triunfante .

-Que?-

-Ah es cierto a ti no te conté, fue a Monste perdón me confundí.-

-Si no hay problema pero que paso?-

-Bueno, ves que ya acabamos lo exámenes?-

-Si-

-Y que nos habían quitado la semana de proyectos por el problema del otro día?-

-Si-

Dijo James con aire de desilusión.

-Bueno pues no era cierto aquí están ven a la pizarra con migo!-

Lily jalo a James hasta la pizarra de anuncios de Griffindor y vio un anuncio que decía

SE RENUEVAN LOS DÍAS DE PROYECTOS!!!!

James se quedo boquiabierto, no sabia que decir.

Lo mejor no era que se habían puesto proyectos sino que estaba en el mismo equipo que Lily, Remus, Sirius y Montse!

James le dio un beso a Lily en la mejilla ( ella se puso roja) y salio corriendo a decirle a Sirius.

Los proyectos comenzaban al día siguiente.

Todo el día los 5 amigos estuvieron juntos hablando de lo emocionante que era haberlos recuperado.

A la hora de la cena, todos se dirigieron muy emocionados al gran comedor donde el director Dumbledore le dirijo unas palabras, les dio sus horarios para los proyectos y todos cenaron.

-Que bien quedo nuestro equipo no James?-

-Si es el mejor de todos!-

-Pero mas les vale que no hagan nada mal!-

Dijeron las chicas como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo o leído la mente.

Remus no dijo ni una sola palabra pues tenia la boca llena de chocolate y no era muy agradable que la abriera así es que prefirió escuchar lo que ellos decían total el podía opinar otro día.

Al día siguiente todos se fueron a sus proyectos, estaban muy emocionados pues no había habido desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Durante un rally por el bosque prohibido dos equipos se reunieron para competir.

En el equipo contrario se encontraba Lucius, Sanpe y su banda de idiotas.

Durante el rally tenían que cruzar por una hilera de plantas carnívoras, este pedazo de pista le tocaba correr a Lily contra Lucius.

Lily llevaba la delantera (obviamente).

Junto cuando Lucius la estaba alcanzando para llegar a la meta una planta carnívora le mordió la túnica a Lucius , quien se tiro al suelo a lloriquear como bebe.

Lily termino la carrera cayéndose de risa Lucius se veía ridículo. Todos lo miraban y lloraban de risa menos su esclavos (ósea Snape y su banda)

Al final del día se reunieron todos a hablar sobre lo que había pasado en el día.

-Viste la planta que mordió a Lucius? Jaja  estuvo genial no James-

Dijo Lily

-Claro increíble días como estas hacen de vivir aquí la estancia feliz, no Sirius?-

No tuvo respuesta Sirius estaba demasiado concentrado en Montse y viceversa.

La divertida semana transcurrió con Lily y James mas enamorados que nunca  riéndose de las tarugadas que Lucius y sui banda hacían.

James ya no aguantaba, amaba a Lily demasiado, no podía sabes que no era su novia pero no se atrevía a preguntarle.

Pero Lily y James no eran los únicos enamorados, Sirius y Montse parecían tontos, estaban mas que enamorados.

Este capitulo esta muy corto … pero el próximo estará mejor y mucho mas largo!!!!

En el proximo vendra la

 guerra 

 la verdad sobre los timos

 No se lo pierdan. DEJEN R/R

Montse Black Malfoy  (valla combinación no??? Juajaja )

Miembro (orgullosamente si cabe agregar) de la Orden Sirusana


	3. La trampa y la guerra

**LA TRAMPA Y LA GUERRA**

Al terminar la semana de proyectos los alumnos pensaron que tendrían que regresar a sus actividades normales, pero no fue así, a los profesores le había fallado el hechizo para que lo alumnos no hicieran trampa en los exámenes se les había pasado no sabían como pero como no sabían quien había hecho trampa se tomarían una semana para (con hechizos estrictos) ver quien había hecho trampa en los exámenes.

Lily, James, Sirius, Montse y Remus no estaba en lo mas absoluto nerviosos, pero Lucius y sus esclavos estaban mas nerviosos que nunca.

Esa semana paso lenta, pero Sirius se apresuro y una noche después de la cena en el gran comedor Lily y James se adelantaron.

-Montse?-

Dijo Sirius con aire de miedo.

-Si canuto jaja que paso?-

-Bueno es que … mmm… me estaba preguntando si … ejm … bueno tu sabes-

- Yo se que??-

-Ya al grano Sirius-

 Se dijo entre dientes

-Es que quería ver si te gustaría ser mi novia?-

Montse no parecía sorprendida sino mas bien feliz.

A Sirius se le pasaron los próximos 10 segundos comos i hubiera sido una eternidad.

-Si-

-Si quieres?-

-Claro!!! Por que habría de decirte que no si tu bien sabes que te quiero mucho!-

-Pues no se a lo mejor extrañabas a Sanpe-

-Ah! A ese? Como crees fue mi novio por que yo no lo conocía y pues no se como era nueva como que no sabia nada!!! Además de que estaba siempre con migo por que Lily y Lucius eran novios-

-Y yo?-

-Tu que?-

-También soy por que eres nueva?-

-No como  crees? Es mas por que crees que termine con Snape? Por que se enojo por que yo le decía lo perfecto que eras tu, no enojamos y terminamos, solo porque yo te quiero mas a ti!-

-Ah ok –

Sirius le agarro la mano y  se fueron camino a la torre de Griffindor.

Mientras caminaban hacia la torre de Griffindor, paso la bola de idiotas de Lucius y los señalaron, Snape se acerco lentamente hacia Montse  pero Sirius no lo dejo, se puso en frente de ella y no lo dejo pasar.

-Ah, con que te crees muy listo verdad Black?-

-No lo creo, lo soy-

Agrego orgullosamente pero con cierta cautela Sirius. Mientras mantenía a Montse detrás de el para que no le fuera a pasar nada.

-Aja, Montse querida no me digas que sales con esta basura?-

-Ja-Dijo Montse en tono burlón –Basura? Que no te acuerdas que ya terminamos Snivellus jaja-

-No me digas así! MONTSERRAT!!!-

-Que te molestan tus verdades no? Por eso te juntas con estos idiotas-

-CALLATE SUSAN NO LES DIGAS ASI A MIS AMIGOS!!!-

-ASI QUE AHORA TE DEDICAS A DEFENDERLOS??? JAJAJA ADEMAS DE CONVENENCIERO GUARURA O QUE??-

Sirius decidió intervenir por que no quería que fuera a llegar algún maestro que lo viera y castigara.

-Vamonos Montse no vale la pena pelear con ellos-

Montse se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando con Sirius.

-QUE TE PASA BLACK??? TE DAMOS MIEDO?-

-No me dan miedo, mas bien me dan lastima, como no se pueden defender por si solos, si quisiera hacerles algo malo solo necesitaría hacer un simple movimiento con mi varita asi es que mejor cállate-

Sirius decidió no oír lo que decían, no quería que Montse se enojara con el.

Al llegar a la sala común de Griffindor los dos se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su respectivo cuarto a contarle a James (Sirius) y a Lily (Montse).

A la mañana siguiente James se despertó bastante temprano y se dirigió a la sala común de Griffindor.

El pensé que se iba a encontrar bacía, pero no fue así, ahí se encontraba Lily, el se acerco y se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola-

-Hola, que haces a estas horas aquí Lily?-

-Nada, bueno es que no puedo dormir además no es raro son las 6am-

-Ah, es cierto es que no parece-

-Si, lo se, pero además siento que algo va a pasar.-

James al escuchar esto tomo valor y le dijo

-Te gustaría… bueno o se como …mmm… no lo se –

-Que?-

James tosió levemente.

-Bueno… quieres ser mi novia?-

Lily se lanzo robre James y lo abrazo.

-Claro!!! Si!-

-Enserio?-

-Si!-

Se tomaron de la mano y salieron a caminar.

Era miércoles, tenían varios días libres, y o para que no se aburrieran los llevarían a Hogsmeade. James oyó que alguien lo llamaba, volteo a ver y era Julián, un amigo de Ravenclaw. 

-James!! Que bueno que te encuentro!!-

-Que pasa Julián como estas?-

-No hay tiempo para estas cosas-

-Por que pasa?-

-Bueno ves que en la semana de proyectos los de Ravenklaw y los de Griffindor nos unimos en contra de los Hufflepuff y Slytherin ?-

-Si y…?-

-Bueno están aprovechando que vamos a ir a Hogsmeade para  comprar artículos de broma  en Zonko para luchar en nuestra contra!-

-Que?

-Si! Así como lo oyes!-

-Y… que sugieres que hagamos?-

-Bueno ves que nos vamos a ir en camiones diferentes los de cada casa no?

-Si-

-Y que como los maestros van a estar con lo de los exámenes no van a ir y nos van a mandar con Filch?-

-Aja-

-Pues dile a todos los de Griffindors que la guerra comienza!! Diles que por seguridad los que no quieran meterse en problemas compren pocos para poder contraatacar, pero que los que quieran compren mas y que vallan con migo al frente e guerra. Sabes de alguien que seguro nos valla a acompañar?-

-Jaja, claro! Sirius, Remus y yo!-

-Ok ya somos 4 a ver si conseguimos más-

-Yo creo que si-

-Ok  los que quieran atacar la guerra es mañana y que hoy en la noche los que si quieran atacar nos reuniremos en el aula de  transformaciones ok?-

-Si yo les digo todo, gracias-

-Gracias y que la guerra comience-

Cuando James llego al camión les informo.

-Queridos compañeros recuerdan en los proyectos nuestra alianza con Rawencklaw?-

-Si-

Respondieron todos a coro.

-Bueno pues los de Hufflepuff y Slytherin han decidido atacarnos con bromas de Zonko-

Hubo un barullo general y una niña de 2 año le pregunto 

-Y que vamos a hacer?-

-Bueno un amigo de Ravencklow y yo hemos decidió atacarlos también-

-Y como se enteraron?-

-Por que los escuchamos hablar el y yo con mi capa de invisibilidad-

Mintió James para que le creyeran, todos hablaban entre si

-Bueno lo que hemos decidido es que los que quieran unirse a la guerra, ya se que tu si Sirius deja de bailar y vuélvete a sentar,-

Montse lo jalo para que se sentara con una pequeña risita.

-El caso es que lo que se quieran unir a la guerra compren artículos o hagan artículos de broma para mañana, mañana comienza todo, actúen discretos como si no supieran nada y nos vemos en la noche en el aula de transformaciones, y los que no quieran compren solo para se seguridad no para guerra solo por si los atacan.-

James suspiro, después de la cara que habían hecho todos pensó que nadie iba a querer participar así es que respiro profundo y  con aire de capitán (aunque desinflado jaja) dijo.

-Bueno quien se quiere unir?-

Para su sorpresa todo el camión levanto la mano.

Hasta Lily y Montse!!!!

-A ver a ver… no me exprese bien. Voy a repetir la pregunta con más cuidado. Quien se quiere unir a la guerra, no a defenderse sino a la lucha?-

Para sorpresa de James nadie bajo la mano, esto lo alegro mucho y sonrió.

-Bueno entonces sean felices y compren lo más que puedan-

Hubo un grito de alegría y al llegar todos discretamente (a pesar de que era muchos) compraron lo necesario. Bueno excepto Sirius, el se hubiera llevado toda la tienda pero no le alcanzaba.

James se dirigió a Julián y le dijo.

-No me vas a creer lo que paso!-

-Tu tampoco!-

-Se unieron todos-

Dijeron los dos a coro.

-Bueno James entonces nos vemos en el aula de transformaciones a las 8pm avísales a todos-

-Ok hasta luego-

Todo paso como lo planeado, James le aviso de regreso que era a las 8pm y así fue, casi no cabían en el aula. 

James y Julián se subieron a una mesa para que todos los pudieran ver y oír.

-Bueno, todos saben por que están aquí?-

-Si!-

-Bueno-

Prosiguió Julián

-Si todos saben mañana los Griffindors y los Ravencklows no encontraremos en la torre norte a las 6am pues los del equipo contrario se Irán a la torre sur-

-A las 6?-

Pregunto un chico de Ravencklow-

-Si o mas temprano?-

Dijo James

-No, no así esta bien-

-Ok entonces felices sueños y mañana pónganse la túnica mas vieja que tengan a menos que quieran arruinar una de las mas nuevas-

Todos se fueron saliendo poco a poco para que no se viera tan obvio. 

                                                             ~*~

Al día siguiente todos los de las dos casas estaban ahí reunidos con las túnicas mas viejas y rotas que tenían y los bolsillos atascados de cosas, excepto Sirius el llevaba su un carrito que se movía por un hechizo que seguramente le había puesto, el carrito casi se desbordaba, pero que!!!! Que era eso!!! No era uno sino 5!!!! James soltó una leve risita.

-Bueno que les parece si los tomamos por sorpresa!?-

-Si-

Respondieron todos

-Bueno pues adelante!, nadie se separe!-

Todos salieron del aula como soldados, en orden, bien formaditos y sin hacer un solo ruido mas que el de sus pisadas.

Llegaron a la torre note.

Pero… que pasaba? Nadie los volteaba a ver.

James dijo.

-Como se podrán dar cuenta, nos puse mi capa de invisibilidad, a la cuenta de 3 la quitare y todos atacaremos ok?-

-Si-

-1!!!...2!!!...3!!!-

James retiro la capa de todos los de G. y R. y atacaron .

Todos se abalanzaron contra el bando contrario que  estaba indefenso y desprevenido, muchos comenzaron a lanzar bombas fétidas, pantanos y los que llevaban sus varitas comenzaron a lanzar hechizos.

Pero los del otro equipo no se iban a quedar así!! Tenían que contraatacar!!! Y eso fue lo que hicieron: atacar.

Pero era demasiado tarde lo que tenían reunido frente a ellos fue usado por los de G.

A Sirius se le acabaron rápidamente los carritos.

Ya que nadie tenia casi nada y que los de H. y S. estaban casi vencidos James grito

-Retirada!!!!-

Los de R. y G. salieron corriendo dejando al otro bando derrotado, lastimado y avergonzado.

Cada parte del equipo se dirigió hacia su casa, no querían que nada les pasara.

Solo unos pocos valientes salieron a comer, pues temían que los del otro bando los atacaran por sorpresa.

     ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Al día siguiente decidieron salir todos a desayunar con sus varitas porque no sabían que podría llegarles a pasar si se topaban con alguien de H. o S.

Pero cuando salieron,, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, parecía que los de S. y H. se habían dedicado toda la noche  a hacer banderines que tenían unos a un león tachado y tros a un cuervo tachado.

Pero eso no era todo los de S se encontraban a fuera esperándolos, al otro lado del pasillo se encontraban los de R, que al parecer los de H. les habían hecho los mismo.

Muchos seguían con e pelo pintado del día anterior, por lo cual Peter soltó una leve risita que provocó que Lucius se molestara y le lanzara un hechizo

-Expeliarmus-

-Impedimenta-

Dijo James para que no le pasara nada a Peter que se encontraba indefenso.

James estuvo a punto de soltar el también una  carcajada. Lucius tenía su cabellera amarilla pintada de verde con puntos rojos.

Así comenzó todo.

Lucius se enojo con James por haber impedido eso y le grito

-Expeliarmus!-

Bastante enojado.

-Impedimenta-

Dijo James 

-Expeliarmus!!!!!-

Lucius rechazó esto con gran facilidad.

-Impedimenta!. Que? Es lo mejor que puede hacer Jamsie Potter?-

-EXPELIARMUS!!-

Dijo James lleno de ira, pero esta ves Lucius si salio volando hasta que se pego con la pared y cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Al parecer a Sirius le había ido bastante bien pues Snivelly estaba inconsciente y  con s asqueroso pelo grasoso del mismo color que el de Lucius.     

La noche callo rápido y llena de estrellas, era domingo por la noche los maestros dirían los resultados de las personas que habían hecho trampa después de la cena.

Comieron como si no hubieran comido, los de Slytherin comieron como si fuera su ultima cena, al parecer lo iba a ser, pues Snape se veía mas enojado de lo usual y no probo bocado durante toda la cena.

Cuando la cena termino, todos los de 5 año estaban nerviosos.

Remus parecía nervioso así es que Sirius decidió preguntarle

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿O a caso hiciste trampa?-

-¡No como crees que hice trampa!-

Dijo Remus que no se dejaba de mover tenia como un tic en los pies que hacia que no dejara de moverse.

-Perdón Remus pero te ves nervioso-

-Ah es que estoy hiperactivo-

-¿Por qué? ¿Otra ves te excediste con el chocolate?-

-No… bueno si no no me excedí, ¡solo fueron 6 rebanadas de pastel de chocolate!-

-¿SOLO 6?-

-Si verdad, me hubiera comido mas pero no me dio tiempo-

-Remus como te atreviste ¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta?-

-¿Cuenta de que?-

-De la cantidad de chocolate que había en esos pasteles-

-Si era poca-

-¿Poca?-

-Si-

-¡Remus era pastel de chocolate junto con helado de chocolate cubierta de chocolate, chispas de chocolate, relleno de nuetela y con chocolate rallado sobre las chispas!-

-Bueno pero en el helado no me excedí! Agrádeselo Sirius-

-¿Cuántas te comiste? Y no me vallas a salir con que solo 12!-

-No no te apures que no fueron 12-

-¿No?-Dijo Sirius incrédulo de que su amigo se hubiera resistido- Entonces ¿Cuántas fueron?-

-13-

-REMUS! No nos vas a dejar dormir, el chocolate te hace daño!-

-Es que es delicioso-

-¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?-

-Lo que sobro del pastel de chocolate-

-No puede ser Remus tienes que controlarte-

-Por que por lo menos de este les voy a dar-

-Bueno así si –

Dijo Sirius que se le hacia agua la boca de solo pensar en comer pastel, pero no como Remus sino poco, tenia que cuidar su figura.

 James, Sirius, Montse, Lily y Remus (el estaba nervioso por hiperactividad) se encontraban tranquilos, ellos sabían que no habían hecho trampa ¿O si…?

Jujujujua jua  los dejare en suspenso en el próximo chap

Hicieron trampa o no?

Que va a hacer Remus con todo lo que le sobro de pastel?

Quien es esa extraña chica?

Dejen R/R por favor!!!!! Porfavor R/R aunque sean criticas o preguntas no importa

Montse Black Malfoy  (valla combinación no??? Juajaja )

Miembro (orgullosamente si cabe agregar) de la Orden Sirusana


	4. ¿Por que no nos dijiste?

¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

La profesora Mcgonagall les hizo un gesto para que pasaran a la habitación. No se veía muy feliz, en especial con Lily.

-Por que te ve así?-

Le pregunto James a Lily.

-No lo se, a menos que… no no puede ser-

-¿Qué no puede ser?-

-Nada nada olvídalo-

Los alumnos pasaron y se sentaron en las pequeñas sillas que tenían en frente.

-Bien alumnos, esto estubo peor de lo que imaginábamos, al parecer hubo un complot para confundir a los maestros, pero pues como ven no lo lograron-

Decía el jefe de Slytherin entre enojado y triunfante.

-No puede ser – se decía Lily a si misma

-No puede se que ¿Lily?-

-Shh nada silencio que nos van a regañar-

-Queremos informarles que hubo una persona o mas de cada casa unida a este complot-

Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Bueno, los castigos serán designados por los jefes de cada casa- Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente- Y bien de Slytherin Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, pero aquí sucedió algo muy extraño, pues no lo hicieron solos, al parecer la señorita Liliana Eavans les dio bastante ayuda para poder hacerlo.-

James se quedo frío no lo podía creer Lily haciendo eso? No se lo figuraba.

-Pero profesor-

Dijo Lily enfurecida con Lucius.

-No es en defensa propia, pero me pidieron un conjuro de camuflaje y se los di!!! Eso no esta mal si yo no sabia para que iba a ser utilizado, usted sabe bien que si yo hubiera sabido que era para eso nunca los hubiera ayudado-

-Lo se Lily, pero David, el profesor de Slytherin me dijo que debías de ser juzgada igual que ellos a menos que alguien supera lo que de verdad había pasado-

Montse se levanto, no podía dejar que le hicieran eso a si amiga.

-Yo lo vi todo-

Dijo fuerte y claramente

-Yo lo vi, yo estaba con Lily y Lucius le dijo que si por favor le decía el hechizo camuflajeador que se lo habían pedido para su clase de transformaciones, Lily le pregunto que si estaba seguro de que le hubieran pedido eso y el asintió, por eso se lo dio, yo estaba presente, esa es toda la verdad, así es que si la quieren castigar a ella, tendrán que castigarme también a mi porque yo estuve presente.-

-Ve David como yo le decía la verdad sobre estas dos chicas, ellas nunca harían trampa, pero se me ocurrió una mejor manera de saber si están haciendo trampa o no, por que no les damos la poción de la verdad? Usted es el profesor de pociones ago una para estos cuatro muchachos, lo mas pronto posible-

-Si director-

-¿Cuánto cree que tarde?-

-Unos 10 minutos-

-Esta bien apresúrese-

-Y bien con ustedes ya veremos, pero de las otras casas fueron, de Ravencklow fue Alison Jam y de Hufflepuff fue Henry Hamison.-dijo con su tono de voz normal.-Ahora pueden retirarse a sus dormitorios menor ustedes cuarto- dijo señalando a Lily, Montse, Lucius y Snape.

Sirius y James dejaron la sala atonitos.

                                                          ~*~ 

-Que valiente fue Montse al decir la verdad sabiendo que si algo de eso es mentira sera expulsada-

Decía Sirius orgulloso.

-Ese maldito Malfoy cuando salga de ahí me las va a pagar, si le pasa algo a mi Lily se las vera con migo, maldito sangre limpia creído-

Decía James mas enojado que nunca.

-Todavía le debemos la broma que nos pidieron que les hicieramos, y creo que después de esto les va a ir exageradamente mal.-

-Si, creeme que asi sera-

James miro a Remus extrañado.

-Que le pasa?- 

Le dijo a Sirius bajito (osea en secreto) 

-No lo se-

 Le pespondio este.

-Remus que te pasa?-

Pregunto Sirius.

-Nada-

-Como de que  nada?, Yo te conosco casi de toda lavida yo se cuando te pasa algo y cuando no-

-No en serio no es nada-

-Ah si como no, y ahora me vas a salir que es culpa de todo el chocolate que te comiste ¿No?-

-¡NO LE ECHES LA CULPA AL CHOCOLATE! El chocolate es bueno y delicioso-

Dijo Remus indignado hacia su amigo por la desconfianza al chocolate.

-Yo se que es delicioso, pero que te pasa?-

-Bueno… es que desde que ustedes dos tienen novia, pues siento que ya no somos los mismos de antes, antes jugabamos bromas a quien quisieramos, ahora solo esperan el momento en que la chicas los dejen "torturar" a Snape y a Lucius-

-Bueno… no sabía que pensaras asi. Lo siento-

-Si Remsi (pequeñas risitas) lo que pasa es que nosotros pensamos que, bueno que no te importaba, pero ya vemos que si, prometemos no dejar de hacer bromas nunca-

Dijo Sirius.

-¿Pero nos vas a dar del chocolate que tienes ahí?-

-CLARO!!-

-Ah que bueno-

Dijeron James y Sirius.

-Amigos… bueno, no se si les agrade, pero he hecho una caja debajo de mi cama que conecta ala casa de los espejos de Hogsmeade, por que asi podemos bueno no se, comprar productos de Zonko sin que nos vean, ademas de que los podemos esconder ahí sin que nadie se de cuenta-

Los dos muchachos se quedron sorprendidos de lo que su amigo acababa de hacer, habia roto una regla, Remus? No lo podian creer.

-A ver si entendimos bien, quieres decir que rompiste las reglas?-

Pregunto  Sirius pues James al parecer no podia hablar.

-Si… bueno no, Dumbledore me dio ese cuarto para meterme en los dias de luna llena, como ustedes saben, lo unico que hise fue conectar nuestro cuarto con ese cuarto por medio de un pasadiso-

-A ver, a ver, a ver dejame ver si entendi bien, hiciste una especie de tunel al cuarto ese que esta todo puerco y raro?-

-No, a ese lugar, pero no a ese cuarto, a un cuarto que esta cerrado, uno que ustedes no conocen, el de la puerta azul que nunca pudieron abrir, a ese cuarto yo habia entrado, pasaba el dia antes de la luna llena ahí es hermoso, y cuando me comensaba a sentir mal, me cambiaba de cuarto y me hiba a encerrar al otro, que era igual de arreglado y con las ventanas completas, pero yo las rompí-

-Ah osea que… -

James no pudo continuar, pues Sirius gritaba

-VAMOS VAMOS YAAAAA POR FAVOR!!!-

-Siganme-

Dijo Remus en un tono segunro.

A los chicos no les importo que cuando las chicas salieran de hay no los vieran, pues ellas les habian dicho que no las esperaran.

Llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda y dijeron –Uvas de coco(perdon no se me ocurrio otra cosa =) )

-Que no saludan o que?-

Pregunto la dama gorda.

-Sigues igual de descortes Black-

Agrego

-Si y?? tienes algun problema con eso? Solo quitate y dejanos pasar-

La dama gorda se movio bastante enojada y los dejo pasar.

Subieron las escaleras que llevavan a su cuarto y vieron a Remus. Este se metio debajo de la cama y les hiso una seña con el dedo de que se asercaran.

Ellos se asercaron y se metieron debajo de la cama con el

-LUMUS- Dijeron los tres

-"_Prometo usar este articulo para el mal y nunca para el bien"-Dijo Remus, esta era su frase favorita, todos los articulos que le habían tocado hacer tenian esa "clave por asi decirlo"_

Sirius y James se voltearon a ver confundidos, que era lo que pasaba, por que Remus actuaba tan extraño, y lo mas confuso, que paso con el suelo después de que Remus pronuncio aquellas palabras? Por que me gusta tanto dejar las cosas en suspenso si a mi me choca que agan eso?

Solo algunas respuestas en el siguiente capitulo

Espero que este capitulo les alla gustado y perdonen la tardanza, es que no estaba inspirada^_^ ademas de que estaba con otro ff jaja, no se si han leido el de El año en que los gemelos W. llegaron a Hogwarts? Bueno, pues ese se liga un poco con este, espero que les este gustando!!! Y dejad rewiws para ver como voy, o no se si vallan a ser rewiws o amenasas de muerte per igual dejenlas!!!!

Saludos 

Montse Black Malfoy ( valla combinación no?? Jajaja pero me gusta, no,  me encanta)

Miembro (orgullosamente ) de la orden Sirusana


End file.
